MoonLight Classic
by DeNok91
Summary: KyungSoo dan JongIn bagai air dan minyak dalam bingkai "UTARA" dan "SELATAN". ( Kim Jong In - Do Kyung Soo / KaiSoo - KaiDo. ( AGE SWITCH - Pedo ) . Slight : ChanBaek - BaekYeol / Byun Baek Hyun - Park Chan Yeol. YAOI Fanfiction . Explicit Scene & Content Mature.


**Moonlight Classic**

Kim Jong In | Do Kyung Soo

Slight : Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

.

**Age Switch, Explicit scene (Sex), Hystorical.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_Summary_**

_KyungSoo dan JongIn bagai air dan minyak dalam bingkai 'Utara' dan 'Selatan'._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**(Moon)**

**1989. **

**YeonCheon. (Zona Demiliterisasi)**

Semilir angin bertiup menerbangkan debu diudara malam, suara lirih terdengar ditengah kesunyian yang senyap. Lampu redup berbias keemasan menerangi bentangan kawat yang sudah berkarat, Bentangan kawat yang memsisahkan dua negara serumpun sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Bentangan kawat yang menjadi saksi bisu dalam sebuah propaganda yang tak bertepi.

Sepi. Sunyi.

Tidak berarti tidak ada kehidupan disana. Hembusan nafas mengalun berat setelah secara refleks tertahan untuk alasan suasana mencekam. Rahang mengeras, tatapan mata tak berkedip seakan dunia akan berakhir jika itu dilakukan, tangan mengepal dalam genggaman senjata mortir. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada barisan tentara yang diseberang sana.

**_Tembok Berlin runtuh._**

Perang dingin berakhir. Salah satu negara adidaya pecah, Para _'komunis'_ kehilang penyokong, berakibat pada ketegangan dan kewaspadaan pada sekutu.

_Secara resmi Kedua negara berbeda ideologi yang terbelah masih berada dalam status perang,_

_karena perjanjian perdamaian tak pernah ditandatangani._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**2010. **

**Pyongyang, Ibu Kota Korea Utara.**

Ia tersenyum, bentuk hati terukir digaris bibir, mata terpejam merasakan hangat belaian tangan besar dikepalanya. Halus, dan lembut sangat nyaman, ia suka.

Mereka bilang dia anak yang sangat pintar, anak terpintar seangkatannya dalam '_pendidikan'_, karena itu mereka mengatakan jika dia harus berjuang untuk mereka.

Ia tidak tahu apa itu makna 'pintar' dalam perspektif mereka sebelumnya, karena yang ia tahu hanya tentang dirinya yang selalu mendapat pujian karena bisa menyelesaikan rangkaian angka yang tak seharusnya ia kuasai ketika masih berumur delapan tahun.

Ia pintar dan cerdas, ia tahu itu, Yang ia tidak tahu hanya bahwa anak-anak pintar dinegaranya adalah salah satu aset berharga bagi mereka. Hingga akhirnya ia dijemput ke panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya, baju-baju dibereskan dengan tergesa, ia bahkan tak sempat memberi salah perpisahan pada ibu pengasuh yang telah merawatnya sejak ia bayi.

Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa ia dijemput untuk belajar, dan ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun ia sudah mengerti posisinya yang berada dalam pendidikan pasukan Hacker Elite _(Cybertroops)_. Meski begitu ia senang ditempatnya yang baru, karena akhirnya ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai kecerdasan sama dengan dirinya, ia juga bertemu dengan seorang anak yang ceria bernama Baekhyun, yang juga seusia dengannya.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 14. Dia diberitahu bahwa ia harus pergi ke seberang. Ia tahu jika dirinya tidak lah diusir, mereka mengatakan bahwa ini adalah strategi _menanam benih bunga teratai ke dalam akuarium sekelompok ikan mas_, dan dia harus tumbuh menjadi bunga teratai ber-akar kuat dengan menyerap hangatnya air dalam akuarium. Ia berjanji.

Laki-laki tua dengan kerutan disudut kedua matanya tersenyum. "Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan, _nak_?"

Anggukan cepat dengan senyuman. "Jika ini berakhir terlalu cepat, maka aku akan mati."

"Kau ingat kapan kau akan pulang?"

Ia mengangguk pasti. "Jika aku sudah dipanggil untuk kembali."

"Bagus." Ia merogoh permen lolipop dari saku dan memberikan pada _'putera'_ kesayangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Dyo_."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**2010**

******Korea Selatan.**

** Markas pusat NIS _(National Intelligence Service), _****Naegok-dong, Seoul Selatan.**

**********06 : 13 KST**

Ruangan itu terlihat berantakan, jas hitam tergeletak dilantai, kertas-kertas berserakan diatas meja, dengan tumpukan buku tebal yang terbuka. Terukir sebuah nama dalam papan kecil dipinggir meja, 'Kim Jongin'.

Laki-laki berpostur tinggi tegap memasuki ruangan itu, dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil jas dilantai dan memakainya. Menghampiri meja dan mengambil sebuah kunci dan ponsel sebelum ia kembali keluar dari ruangan.

Jongin, sepanjang ia berjalan tak hentinya menggertakkan rahang dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

_Penembakan terhadap perbatasan pulau Yeonpyeong telah menewaskan empat orang._

_**.**_

**10 : 15**. **KST**

**Paju, Desa Panmukon. ( Zona Demiliterisasi )**

Jongin, menginjak rem mobil ketika akan memasuki gerbang dari salah satu batalion, menunjukkan identitas pada tentara penjaga sebelum ia bersuara.

_"__Kai."_

Tentara itu segera membentuk barisan sejajar dengan rapi sebelum memberi hormat setelah mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan.

Ia kembali menginjak gas mobil setelah gerbang terbuka.

_Jongin, berumur 21th jika jam dua belas sudah berdentang malam ini. Dan sepertinya hari ulang tahun harus dirayakan dengan sebuah tugas didaerah Demiliterisasi._

**.**

**11 : 45. KST**

Bulan purnama bersinar tepat diatas kepala, bias cahaya terang memancar menyinari bumi, menciptakan berbagai bentuk bayangan dari tempat-tempat yang gelap. Beberapa anjing penjaga mengaum pelan dikejauhan, seolah tak menyadari keanehan yang disaksikan Kim Jongin dibalik gang kecil bangunan yang berjejer.

Anak rambut melambai diterpa angin malam, tangan menodongkan pistol pada tubuh seorang _bocah_ yang tergeletak ditanah dengan bersimbah darah disekujur tubuhnya. Tidak. bukan dia yang melakukannya. Refleks dan kewaspadaan yang sudah terasah alasan ia mengacungkan pistol seketika setelah ia melihat tubuh kecil itu.

Terlihat samar dibawah penerangan bulan, satu peluru bersarang dipunggung dan luka tusuk dipinggang, beberapa memar terlihat dipipi. Baginya pemandang semacam ini tidaklah asing bahkan disaat usianya yang masih muda, sudah terlalu banyak yang ia lihat dalam dunia ke-militeran. Mayat membusuk, bau darah yang menguar amis, adalah dunianya.

Ia mengantongi kembali pistol miliknya sebelum memanggil beberapa tentara untuk mengurus tubuh yang ia tak tahu masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Ia sempat melirik tubuh kecil itu ketika ditandu,

_Kulit putih seterang sinar bulan, wajah damai meski berbalur darah._

Hangat merayap, berdesir nyaman dalam hatinya. Ia tertegun.

**.**

**12 : 35 KST**

_Ia berumur 21th__**.**_

**.**

* * *

**Just Prologue...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Zona Demiliterisasi** : Perbatasan wilayah antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan digaris lintang 30 derajat.

**NIS** : Badan Intelijen Korea Selatan yang didirikan pada 15 Agustus 1948. Dan mempunyai tugas utama menjaga keamanan, menyediakan laporan intelijen tentang keamana nasional, dan investiasi kejahatan untuk menjamin keamanan nasional.

**Cybertroops** : Pasukan Hacker Elite (Cyber-Wariror), Yang berfungsi untuk bertahan/mempertahankan, menyerang, dan mengetahui dokumen-dokumen rahasia.

*Just information,,, mungkin ada yang belum tahu.. ;)

**.**

* * *

**.**

Saya akan melanjutkan FF ini setelah saya membayar hutang-hutang saya *Lirik Tumpukan FF XD ,

Dalam FF ini KaiSoo Story-nya hanya Fiksi, tentu saja Fiksi ;)

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, atau tidak dimengerti, Mari ditanyakan... ^^

Dan Kalau ada kesalahan, Mari, perbaiki saya...kekeke :)

Sekian,

Terimakasih untuk semuanya,

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

**DeNok.**

* * *

**_26072014. Saturday_**


End file.
